Kuroshitsuji Unit Manual Guide: DOUBLE CHARLES
by Emmanuel Park
Summary: (We, Victorian BB Inc., are not responsible for any physical, emotional, and psychological harm/trauma your units may inflict upon you.) Congratulations! You now have your very own DOUBLE CHARLES Unit. After signing the waiver, the guide provided to you upon purchase will guide you on how to take care and know them inside out.
1. CHARLES PHIPPS

_For Lydia Knightly, who always had a contagious case of beaming happiness._

* * *

As you have completed the waiver after receiving the manuals and units: We, Victorian BB Inc., are not responsible for any physical, emotional, and psychological harm/trauma your units may inflict upon you while it is highly recommended to take both of the DOUBLE CHARLES unit lines as a whole for maximum benefits, an individual purchase is allowed. Please read the given instructions before activation of the units.

Additionally, we assure you that our units follow the Laws of Robotics.

Each unit covers a six-month warranty.

* * *

 **CHARLES PHIPPS: User Guide and Manual**

 _Congratulations!_ You have just purchased your own CHARLES PHIPPS unit. This manual is here to make you enjoy the most of the unit as much as you can, and, naturally, to avoid any certain complications and migraines.

 **Technical Specifications:**

Name of unit: CHARLES PHIPPS

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Silver

Species: Human

Current Occupation: Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officer and Butler

 **The CHARLES PHIPPS unit comes with:**

Two (2) belts

One (1) double-buttoned jacket

One (1) pair of black gloves

One (1) black tie

One (1) bow pin, containing Queen Victoria's profile

One (1) sword

One (1) sewing kit

One (1) snake-charming flute

One (1) Easter bunny ears headband

This also includes a baby chick, named Cecily, complete with a home and chicken feed. The unit is rather fond of it, and keeps it safe at all cost if you have the CHARLES GREY unit, as the unit may try to get rid of it behind you and the unit's back.

 **To remove your unit from the packaging:**

You may try the following possible processes:

1.) Hold Cecily the chicken on your hand to lure him out of the box.

2.) Before opening the box, mess up your room and he will come out to clean it.

3.) Tell him that the CHARLES GREY is fighting with the Phantomhive servant units . . . again.

4.) If none of the above works, simply politely ask him to come out and he will comply.

 **Modes:**

Normal: As the opposite of the CHARLES GREY unit, he displays a calm, mature, and apathetic nature; he also excels in the field of arts and culinary and you may request him to teach you, such a fine example of a "top-tier butler."

Old-Fashioned Grandpa: As the CHARLES PHIPPS unit is independent and reliable on many occasions, it is advisable to show responsible actions in front of your unit, otherwise he will give you a decade worth of ceremonious lecture and make you do all the work anyway.

Cutiepie: He has a soft side for cute things, like Cecily the chicken. This is popular among female users—or to put it simply, fangirls—will find this adorable and be able to get along with the unit.

OOC: The unit breaks the gentleman code, actually agreeing and joining with his partner's shenanigans. To restart, imitate the sounds of Cecily to bring back his ways, much to his partner's chagrin.

 **Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ):**

 _Q: He's missing!_

A: He may possibly be tending to Cecily's needs, for that is usually the case.

 _Q: May I take him to a school event if ever a family member couldn't attend?_

A: Of course! He can be a great guardian if the situation calls for it.

 _There weren't enough problems encountered with the CHARLES PHIPPS unit as of yet. However, for any maintenance problems and inquiries, contact 666-666-666 for assistance. Please present your receipt and prepare a possible additional fee that comes with it. Good luck._


	2. CHARLES GREY

As you have completed the waiver after receiving the manuals and units: We, Victorian BB Inc., are not responsible for any physical, emotional, and psychological harm/trauma your units may inflict upon you while it is highly recommended to take both of the DOUBLE CHARLES unit lines as a whole for maximum benefits, an individual purchase is allowed. Please read the given instructions before activation of the units.

Additionally, we assure you that our units follow the Laws of Robotics.

Each unit covers a six-month warranty.

* * *

 **CHARLES GREY: User Guide and Manual**

 _Congratulations!_ You have just purchased your own CHARLES GREY unit. This manual is here to make you enjoy the most of the unit as much as you can. Read and understand the manual in order to avoid any certain complications and migraines as you may experience with this particular unit than the other one.

 **Technical Specifications:**

Name of unit: CHARLES GREY

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Silver

Species: Human

Current Occupation: Earl Grey; Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officer and Butler

 **The CHARLES GREY unit comes with:**

One (1) Easter bunny ears headband

One (1) gold-caged rapier

One (1) pair of black gloves

One (1) swallowtail coat

One (1) bow pin, containing Queen Victoria's profile

One (1) white bow tie

One (1) laced button-down shirt

It includes a complete set of uniforms and different types of clothing fit for his position.

 **To remove your unit from the packaging:**

You may try the following possible processes:

1.) Give him a plate of delicious-looking food in front of him. The unit will come out and take it, but he may demand another serving.

2.) Throw fake, plastic snakes at him and he'll immediately come out in a fit of panic.

3.) Similar with #2, but do it with ghosts, and not the throwing part. Scare him, if you must.

4.) If you are confident enough, challenge him into a duel.

5.) As a last resort and it not recommended as there is a chance of damaging the unit, push the back of the box and he will fall down. There is a high chance that he may retaliate, but he'd just complain and stand up with a couple of profanities at your way.

 **Modes:**

Normal: Energetic, cheerful, and somehow dangerous, if you're looking for a thrill then he's the right one to be around or at least until you can save your own limbs.

This. Is. Sparta: Your unit will challenge you to a fight against your will; unless you're a fighting expert, it is advisable to avoid your unit during this mode at all cost. Distract him by placing a table of sweets within his vicinity and he'll forget about it . . . eventually.

Singer: In case either of you are down in the dumps, he will sing his character song, "Crazy Tunes" sung by Ryohei Kimura.

Flashy Entrance: He tends to break the doors and windows whenever he enters a home. For a bonus feature, the chorus line from "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus will play as he does it occasionally. ( _"I came in like a wrecking ball~!"_ )

Seductive Arsehole: This is most of the female consumers' problem (and pleasure) as he will use his looks to have his way with you. It is highly advised to proceed with caution for most of his actions cannot be easily determined. As per usual, let the CHARLES PHIPPS help him get out of your face if you want. If you do not have said unit, take advantage of his phobias to keep him at bay and give up. See the package removal section for the named fears.

OOC: If you are used to his mannerisms and this mode surfaces, then you're in for a shock. He will become a reckless, little angel who will give his all to protect you and treat you kindly. This is to clarify the several asks we receive from our Customer Service Department. If the mode isn't consistent and switches on and off from time to time, then it is fake and he is possibly manipulating you.

 **Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ):**

 _Q: He's eating all the food! What should I do?_

A: Wrap a long, metal chain around your refrigerator and lock it, or have a CHARLES PHIPPS make him food whenever he requests one.

 _Q: All my doors and windows are shattered!_

A: Don't worry, he does that all the time; you'll get used to it. Let the CHARLES PHIPPS unit convince him to enter your home normally (if that exists when it comes to this unit), he listens . . . most of the time.

 _Q: He's trying to kill me!_

A: He's in his Sparta Mode. Go hide somewhere until it wears off, unless if you can fight him as an equal.

 _Q: CHARLES GREY unit is nowhere to be seen. What do I do?_

A: Don't worry he'll come back. He's probably off causing trouble for the Phantomhive units. Though you should go find him with CHARLES PHIPPS in case the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit shows his Demon Mode and scare—or kill in Normal Mode; contact Customer Support for a replacement or a refund—the Hell out of him.

 _Q: He keeps on pestering me all day!_

A: Shove a CHARLES PHIPPS unit down his—I mean, place the CHARLES PHIPPS unit in front of him and that'll distract him in the meantime.

 _Q: He's actually being_ nice _to me! Is he broken?_

A: No, it means he's either plotting or wants something from you. If it is genuine kindness, he's probably in OOC mode (or the apocalyptic end of robotic engineering.)

 _For any maintenance problems and inquiries, contact 666-666-666 for assistance. Please present your receipt and prepare a possible additional fee that comes with it. Good luck._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _You get inspired at 1 AM . . . or is it just me? I have a terrible sense of humor for the Phipps part._

 _Clothing descriptions comes from the Kuroshitsuji Wikia, I'm a moron when it comes to those. I apologize for any errors and/or if it's kind of lame, hard to find anything comical about Phipps. It's difficult to create shits and giggles. Nonetheless, I enjoyed doing it for the sake of entertainment, even if it is so cheesy. I'm sorry if it is corny. (This is so terrible I can't even. . . .)_

 _Thank you for reading or at least stopping by!_


End file.
